


小妈

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	小妈

臭屁大明星🐑×乡下寻亲的纯真小妈🦊  
  
双xing，娱乐圈  
  
这篇很长，所以ce到后面慢慢来。（尽量日更）  
  
  
  
  
  
  
次日天光乍泄，杨九郎一早就送张云雷去了录音棚，昨晚他这小妈死犟，怎么都不肯睡非要把那demo一句一句听熟了听会了才安心，一学就到了天蒙蒙亮，两人整耗了一宿才罢休，张云雷身子骨有点弱，睡不够就容易出毛病，这可急得杨九郎一人满地乱晃悠冒了一嘴泡，再看看那急人的，一夜没睡反而精神头大得很，坐车去公司的时候还哼哼着那两句调子。  
  
杨九郎顶着一嘴泡，满心都想着等闲下来看他怎么收拾一回这翅膀硬了的小妈。  
  
今天的试录还算顺利，张云雷一次就进准了伴奏，流畅的唱下了整首歌，比晚上一句跑一个音的状态强太多了，制作人满意的点了个头，跟调音师一商量，这就要进入正式录歌的阶段。  
  
杨九郎的这部剧主题是较年轻阶层更喜欢的校园励志剧，内里感情戏总含蓄而纯真，因此片尾曲的整体基调也是依着剧情走势的舒缓情歌，很符合张云雷的形象和音色，于他来说应该是驾轻就熟的。  
  
张云雷这回调子是找准了，但昨晚那股子又纯情又带着点活泼的情绪却没了，制作人之所以肯这么耐心的陪他个素人这么一遍一遍的纠正，看中的就是张云雷与这首歌的契合性，可现如今张云雷把全部精力放到了这头就忘了那头，始终做不到兼得的效果。  
  
这时时间紧任务重，歌在下星期发布会的时候就要出来，制作人愁得拍了桌子。  
  
“调找着了，怎么感情又没了呢？”  
  
张云雷在录音棚被制作人惊了一跳，而后赶紧鞠躬道了个歉。  
  
“啊，啊对不起。”  
  
制作人念在他是新人，就对着调音台的小话筒冲里再次点拨了点拨张云雷，说：   
  
“张云雷，谈过恋爱吗？想象一下当初跟女朋友刚在一块儿的心情，再来一遍。”   
  
这句话把张云雷说的有些懵，因为身体上的东西，他这么多年了，还真没有谈过女朋友，当然不知道刚跟女朋友在一块儿的心情。  
  
不过至于谈恋爱这件事……  
  
张云雷稍稍偏头瞟了眼站在门口打瞌睡的杨九郎。他应该是有经验的吧？  
  
于是酝酿足了情绪的张云雷重新带上耳麦朝制作人点了点头，表示自己已经准备好了。  
  
伴奏旋钮又转动，张云雷拿好谱子启唇开唱。  
  
“停！让你找跟女朋友的感觉，不是烛光里的妈妈！”  
  
一曲终了算彻底让制作人死了心，话筒那边传来的声音有点儿大，把张云雷吼得肩头老一缩一缩的，制作人又要发作什么，却被杨九郎中途打断了，但见杨九郎直接打开录音棚的门摘了张云雷脑袋上的耳麦，阴着脸就把人拉了出去，对制作人说：  
  
“我带带他吧。”  
  
杨九郎没把张云雷带远，就去了录音棚旁边一间平常没什么人用的录音室，四周都嵌着隔音的海绵垫，因此他们在这里说什么都不会有人听见。  
  
或许是觉得自己刚才表现太差耽误了杨九郎时间惹毛了他，张云雷就心虚的退到了墙根儿的阴影处，惶恐的盯着自己的鞋尖解释道。  
  
“翔子我……”  
  
却“我”字还没落下，就被杨九郎一个吻塞回了肚子里，张云雷想起这个房间离旁边录音棚仅一墙之隔，怕被人发现的恐惧填满了心头，张云雷小声地唔唔着，一双手不停地拍打杨九郎的胸口想让人停下来。  
  
杨九郎了然他心里的顾虑，任由着张云雷拍打着自己，随即将一只手通过他今天所穿的背带裤的空隙，钻进了里面更隐蔽的地方，指尖轻触上衣边角盖着的那根尚蛰伏的性器，张云雷呼吸一窒，顺乱了气息，被杨九郎硬是吻了个半昏沉的状态，杨九郎把人抵在了质地偏软的隔音墙上，咬着人下唇给人灌了口新鲜空气。  
  
“别怕，我在慢慢教你技巧，这里没人能发现。”  
  
事发突然，杨九郎也没带什么润滑剂，就把中指挤进了张云雷湿热的口腔让人舔舐，张云雷虽不懂杨九郎接下来的意图，但听话似乎早已是刻在了他骨子里的东西，唇舌交缠，张云雷缓缓含进了杨九郎一根干燥的中指。  
  
杨九郎捏着张云雷的脸颊，修长的手指在人口腔搜刮足了湿滑的津液，杨九郎才把人肩带拨下来，又将手摸进了对方腿间的内裤里。  
  
张云雷的花穴不同于正常女性，相比之下要小得很多，稍微不注意就容易弄伤了人的这处娇嫩，所以杨九郎探进手指时总是格外小心。  
  
“太紧了，放松。”  
  
站立的姿势本就会使肌肉紧绷，就更别提张云雷这慌着神的心思了，那处紧涩的花穴缩得厉害，杨九郎的手指在外揉了一圈也才伸进了一个指尖，指节磨蹭着藏在心里的花蒂，而这时的张云雷却已经因为这点刺激起了反应，呼吸错乱间的花穴也开始不自觉的无规律收缩着，杨九郎进的便更加困难，又抬头吻上张云雷微张的小嘴儿，以吻来带着人调整呼吸。  
  
“呼吸不要太急，循序渐进的来。” 

张云雷让杨九郎这老师带的很好，没过多久就跟上了杨九郎的呼吸频率，配合着杨九郎在他穴口的按摩，那根性器也渐渐抬起了头，杨九郎趁着张云雷放松到极致的时候，手指猛地扎进了那处花穴。  
  
那一下猛然地插进所带来的疼痛太过刺激，张云雷没忍住就叫出来声，却被杨九郎一只手捂着化为了闷哼。  
  
“啊唔！”  
  
“不要太直接的用嗓子。”  
  
杨九郎的手指在里面开始高频率地抠挖着，指尖带来的震动传到了抵在指根的花蒂上，张云雷被身下的酸麻激得腿软，曲着膝盖抱紧了杨九郎的脖颈。  
  
“翔子，不行，慢着些求求你……”  
  
这毕竟才只是张云雷第二次性爱，指交不比直接的性交，虽充实感欠佳，却胜在灵活，身体的每个敏感点都能被照顾的很好并带来持续刺激，张云雷让杨九郎这么玩了几分钟就泄了水，温热的淫液浇了杨九郎一手，杨九郎把张云雷的上衣卷起来舔上了对方袒露的胸膛，然后另一只手进去控住了对方的性器。  
  
粉红的乳尖挺得肿硬，杨九郎用舌面舔着，唇瓣包裹住了那一小片让他最近喂得隆起的奶子，吸出了啧啧的水声，张云雷浑身软得想倒下，但杨九郎的手指插在他的穴里还抵着他腿间阻止着他这行为，张云雷腿越软，那根手指进得就越深，手指纤细塞不满甬道，虚无的在之中竖立着，张云雷总担心杨九郎的手指会戳到他的宫口。  
  
而始作俑者还在咬着他的奶子一本正经的对他说：  
  
“学会用这里发声。”  
  
张云雷爽得难以抑制地后仰着头张开一张小嘴儿想发出什么音，却总被快感打扰得断断续续的堵在喉间，杨九郎便忽地提高了抽插的频率，掌心与肥厚的唇肉击打出了阵阵的拍响声。  
  
“放松，放松来说，心里想什么就说什么。”  
  
张云雷的声音被他插得都有点发颤，录音室外没人能听见里头的对话，张云雷可以大胆的呻吟着，  
  
“呜我爱……我爱……”  
  
杨九郎的手指扣弄的速度更加高频，有好长一段时间张云雷都感觉自己身子里的那处小口都要被杨九郎玩得糜烂，杨九郎用拇指摁住了外部肿成一粒小豆子的花蒂配合着用力揉搓着，大声的问他。  
  
“爱谁？”  
  
“我爱你，我好爱杨九郎……”  
  
杨九郎突然一下把埋在穴里的手指抽出来，控在人性器上的手堵住了顶上要射精的马眼，穴儿里兀地灌来的凉风和性器不能射出的双重快感让张云雷崩溃地喊着泄了身子。  
  
“啊——！”  
  
透明的淫水混合着浊白的精液流到了脱到地上的裤子里，杨九郎扶着软到快站不起身的张云雷，用纸巾给人一边轻轻擦着私处的淫液，一边吻了吻他额头。  
  
“记住这个感觉了吗？”  
  
张云雷刚从高潮中缓过劲儿，还说不出话，就红着眼绵绵地点点头。  
  
“什么感觉？跟我说说。”  
  
杨九郎给张云雷擦得差不多后就把沾满淫液的纸巾折好放进了裤兜里，以免留下证据，张云雷的脸被杨九郎这动作臊得粉扑扑的，却还是诚实的说：  
  
“满，满当当的，感觉心尖跟被谁抓了一把一样，还很，很舒服……”  
  
“记得刚才心里的感觉，腿软吗？”  
  
裤子里的东西干的差不多了，张云雷穿的是深色布料，走出去不太显，这里又没换新的裤子，杨九郎便索性给人兜上裤子想着凑合一会儿回家再换。  
  
这段时间张云雷也恢复了体力，从杨九郎怀里自个儿站好走了两步后，张云雷咬着下唇对杨九郎说：  
  
“不太软。”  
  
“再去试试？”  
  
约莫快半小时后，张云雷和杨九郎又回到了录音棚，小新人白皙的小脸儿莫名有了两团潮红，不过制作人也没在意，问张云雷准备完毕了后就让人直接开始了。  
  
这一遍效果不错，每一句的音质都像是刚让新出的梅酒浸过般钻人心缝，鼻音浓重婉转，尾音还意外惊喜的带着点慵懒的沙哑，对于感情处理更是极致，是没有达到制作人所想像的效果，却让张云雷唱出了另一番矜持与放肆，两者结合，恰如纯情少年初尝禁果的滋味。  
  
“停！这遍真的是太完美了！果然还是杨哥调教人有一套啊！”  
  
制作人听完毫不吝啬的予以了赞赏，杨九郎在旁边也不打瞌睡了，小眼眯眯着快成了一条缝，故作稳重的点着头。  
  
“嗐应该的应该的。”  
  
张云雷出了录音间看着杨九郎这得瑟模样就臊得不能行，他不知道这话里的意思让杨九郎解读成了什么，但总归不是什么好意思，就羞愤地掐了把杨九郎的胳膊。  
  
“哎哟呵你轻点儿我的祖宗。”


End file.
